Drugs
by loufey
Summary: Tous les soirs, Marco attend Jean. Et lorsque celui-ci rentre... [Usage de drogues, lime, abus, dépression]


**Avant de commencer cette histoire, autant vous prévenir :**

 _ **Usage de drogues, lime, abus, dépression.**_

 _Donc, non, cet OS n'est pas plein de licornes et d'arc-en-ciels…_

 _J'ai commencé d'écrire cet OS il y a longtemps (un plotbunny, j'en pouvais pluuuus) puis j'ai repris aujourd'hui, puisque je suis un peu malade et franchement je m'ennuie…_

 _J'espère que ça vous plairaaaa ! ^^ (sans trop vous déprimer…)_

Marco poussa un léger soupir entre le soulagement et l'anxiété lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un souffle grinçant. Le vieux bois roulait difficilement contre les joints depuis longtemps, mais ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour remplacer une porte aussi massive. Alors ils faisaient avec, Marco préférait d'ailleurs qu'elle fasse du bruit, ainsi il savait toujours lorsque quelqu'un rentrait dans leur petit appartement, le grincement suffisait même à le réveiller.

Mais Marco ne guettait pas les voleurs, ou les cambrioleurs, non. Il guettait Jean.

Jean était ce qu'il appelait l'amour de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Une personne qui semblait avoir été faite pour le compléter et le contenter. Il était fou du jeune homme, qui semblait avoir tout pour lui.

Jean était séduisant, un vrai apollon. Des yeux d''ambre claire et chaleureuse, un sourire qui faisait fondre le coeur de n'importe qui, et un rire qui sonnait comme une cascade aux oreilles. Ses traits restaient fins, malgré son long visage. Et ses cheveux… Ses cheveux où Marco pouvait passer ses doigts fins, masser doucement son cuir chevelu inlassablement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain très clair. Brillants, doux.

Mais le physique de Jean n'avait pas été la seule chose qui avait immédiatement séduite Marco.

Jean était drôle. Jean réussissait à faire sourire Marco rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Sa voix était agréable à entendre, c'était un excellent orateur. Il faisait rire tout le monde, avec ses réflexions pertinentes à souhait. Un humour très légèrement cynique et parfois un peu mesquin, mais qui restait bon enfant.

Et Jean était attentionné. Dès le jour où il s'était assis à côté de Marco en classe de droit, il avait fait attention à lui. Des petites attentions, qui faisaient rougir Marco jusqu'aux oreilles, et qui l'avait poussé à développer une sérieuse attirance pour son voisin.  
Jean était le genre de personne qui rayonnait, les gens étaient naturellement attirés vers lui, c'était son charisme indéniable.

Alors Marco avait su qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec un tel homme. Ses espoirs furent anéantis encore plus lorsqu'il appris que Jean sortait avec la fille la plus convoitée de tout le campus, Christa.

Le problème était qu'il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à détester Christa. Cette dernière était la bonté même, un ange de pureté, et il se surprenait parfois à fixer Jean et Christa, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Sauf que d'un autre côté, il était fou amoureux de Jean, tellement fou qu'il souffrait, une peine intenable dans sa poitrine le meurtrissait à chaque fois que Jean s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours, et lui offrait son plus beau sourire en lui demandant comment il allait.

Puis tout avait changé, une nuit. La situation avait été complètement inversée.

C'était lors d'une fête étudiante, il y a un an de cela.

Marco s'efforçait de garder l'esprit clair malgré l'alcool, savant pertinemment que s'il perdait le contrôle, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il saute sur Jean.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit Jean qui lui saute dessus.

Jean l'avait plaqué contre le mur à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et l'avait embrassé de toutes ses forces, forçant sa langue dans la bouche délicate de Marco. Son haleine sentait définitivement l'alcool, et quelque chose d'autre. Une odeur inconnue du corps pur de Marco, mais quelque chose de reconnaissable tout de même. De l'herbe.

Jean avait fumé, beaucoup plus qu'une simple petite cigarette qu'on trouvait dans un bar tabac. Son odeur était lourde, tentatrice, et en même temps, elle donnait la nausée à Marco.

C'était à ce moment là que Marco aurait dû arrêter. Ce rendre compte que Jean n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Et il avait cédé, se disant mentalement, pour se rassurer sans doute, que Jean n'avait pas _l'habitude_ de fumer. Que c'était l'ambiance de la fête et l'adrénaline de faire l'intéressant, de faire ses preuves, qui l'avait encouragé. Oh, comme il avait tort.

Jean lui avait expliqué quelques semaines après leur mise en couple officielle, qu'il s'était mis dans cet état parce qu'il avait trouvé Christa en train de coucher avec Ymir, une fille avec qui Christa avait cours d'économie. Et Jean avait décidé, lui aussi, de faire ce qu'il souhaitait, avec la personne qu'il désirait, dans tous les sens du terme.

Marco avait rougit en souriant.  
Six mois plus tard, les deux hommes emménageaient dans un petit appartement étudiant, ensemble.

Tout était parfait, tout était merveilleux. Comme un conte de fée, parce que Marco avait trouvé son prince charmant.

 _La porte d'entrée se referma brusquement, claquant contre le mur malgré l'heure tardive._

-Bébé !

Un cri étouffé, provenant de l'autre bout de l'appartement, suivi d'un rire peu naturel, trop aigu.

Marco retira lentement la couverture qui le recouvrait, se levant du lit.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant lui, lui offrant un Jean visiblement défoncé.

Les yeux légèrement injectés de sang, la tête penchée vers le côté, il souriait de façon absente, le regard fixé sur le sol.

-Bé...Bé… marmonna-t-il, mâchant ses propres mots difficilement.

Marco fronça les sourcils, son nez se fronçant légèrement dans le mouvement.

Il soupira, trop habitué à la situation pour encore s'énerver comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire autrefois.

-Jean… Va te doucher…

La voix de Marco était douce, apaisante au possible. Lorsqu'il avait consommé de la drogue, Jean était complètement lunatique, passant de l'euphorie, aux hurlements de colère, aux crises de larmes et d'angoisse au moindre changement de ton de la part de son amant.

-Bébé… ricana-t-il, passant lourdement un bras autour des épaules de Marco.

Jean approcha lentement son visage de celui de Marco, son souffle chaud et parfumé faisant frémir l'homme contre lui, un frisson remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Marco avait peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à Jean.

-Jean, va te laver, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il calmement, ne voulant toujours pas brusquer l'homme qui le tenait, tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes dans un état second.

-Bébé… gémit langoureusement Jean, roulant légèrement ses hanches contre celles de Marco, il se tenait face à lui maintenant, ses deux mains plaquées fermement sur les épaules de son partenaire.

Jean sourit légèrement, malgré son état d'inconscience, son sourire était toujours aussi beau. Toujours le même. Marco sentit les larmes affluer sous ses paupières lorsque Jean enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant longuement l'odeur de Marco. Ses hanches se mouvaient lentement contre celles de son amant, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses mouvements, l'excitation faisant lentement son chemin dans son corps. Marco pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Parce qu'il était tellement malheureux, et qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en vouloir plus de la part de Jean ce soir. Il n'aurait pas dû vouloir que Jean le déshabille, et le jette sur le lit.

Il n'aurait pas dû continuer de se mentir à lui-même, se persuadant pitoyablement que Jean _lui faisait l'amour_ alors que, non, Jean _le baisait_. Parce que le Jean qu'il avait découvert il y a un an de cela, le Jean que Marco voyait en cours, la coquille, l'extérieur… Ce Jean là lui aurait fait l'amour. Ce Jean là serait resté tous les soirs à ses côtés, regardant un film blotti dans le canapé avec lui, mangeant du pop corn bruyamment, et s'excusant en rigolant à chaque regard courroucé que Marco lui aurait lancé. Ce Jean là aurait chuchoté des mots d'amours à son oreille à chaque fois qu'il aurait couché avec lui, lui disant à quel point il était doux, à quel point il était chaud autour de lui, lui disant à quel point il était beau, et à quel point il l'aimait.

Mais ce Jean là n'était pas le vrai Jean. C'était celui que les gens voyaient tous les jours, à l'extérieur. Marco, lui, avait droit au vrai Jean. Et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Et c'est pour ça que Marco pleurait. Parce qu'il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait préféré mourir, parce qu'il aimait Jean à en mourir. Même ce Jean là, qui s'auto-détruisait… Même ce Jean là, Marco l'aimait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'attendait chaque soir, à son retour de soirée, d'où il revenait défoncé.

Mais Marco aurait tant aimé se réveiller de ce cauchemar, et rouvrir les yeux sur un Jean endormi, les traits doux et calmes dans la lumière du petit matin, un Jean qui aurait dormi enroulé autour de lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Le Jean qu'il voulait, et le Jean qu'il avait.

Marco ne savait pas lequel il voulait vraiment, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il arrêtait. Il lâchait prise.

Il se laissa faire, lorsque le Jean de l'instant présent le poussa doucement contre le lit, poursuivant sa ligne de baisers chauds et humides le long de la nuque de Marco.

Il se laissa faire, lorsque ce Jean là le pénétra sans même le préparer, sans même un mot de réconfort, d'encouragement.

Il se laissa faire, lorsque ce Jean là le mordit jusqu'au sang pour retenir ces cris bestiaux, complètement hors de ce monde, de la réalité.

Mais Jean prenait du plaisir. Jean aimait ce qu'il faisait, et même si Marco ne pouvait pas voir son visage maintenant, il savait que Jean était heureux, comme ça. Et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre conscience de ses mouvements. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son emprise sur les poignets de son amant était tellement forte qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain. Il ne se rendait pas compte des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Marco, tandis qu'il gémissait. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'âme brisée qu'il avait sous lui, sur laquellle il avait le contrôle le plus total, et qu'il torturait, lui faisant subir les plus terribles outrages en en ignorant la sensibilité.

Mais malgré tout cela, Marco ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jean. Il n'avait pas la moindre once de haine, de ressentiment envers le jeune homme. La seule personne qu'il détestait du plus profond de son coeur, c'était lui-même. Parce qu'il avait été assez stupide et naïf pour tomber sous le charme de ce jeune homme populaire et charmant. Parce qu'il était tombé corps et âme dès le premier jour pour ce beau-parleur. Parce qu'il ne regrettait pas la situation dans laquelle il était maintenant parce qu'il état la seule personne à blâmer pour cela.

Il aimait Jean autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Et ça faisait mal.

Lorsque Jean, avec un dernier coup de hanches, se vida en Marco, celui-ci laissa un dernier sanglot lui échapper.

Son amant se détacha lentement de lui, roulant sur le côté, avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Bébé… ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Marco huma en guise de réponse.

Il s'imagina des excuses de la part de Jean, une promesse qu'il ne retournerait plus à ces soirées mal famées, qu'il ne consommerait plus ces produits dangereux pour lui-même, qu'il ne le ferait jamais plus pleurer, qu'il l'aimait. Il attendit un instant, une faible flamme d'espoir dans ces yeux éteints depuis longtemps.

-Je me laverais demain, ok ?

Marco se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer ses cris, la faible lueur dans ses iris étant soufflée brutalement à nouveau. Encore et toujours pas Jean.

L'intéressé était déjà dans un sommeil profond, sa respiration calme et régulière. Marco déglutit, avant de se coucher à son tour. S'il dormait le temps passerait plus vite. Pour s'ouvrir sur une nouvelle journée. Une nouvelle journée de mensonge et de secret. Une nouvelle journée de douleur. Et il était piégé, enchaîné malgré lui.

Parce qu'il aimait Jean.

 _ **Rappelez-vous, les reviews sont les salaires de l'auteure ! ^^**_


End file.
